On The Run
by xXxBlackSwanxXx
Summary: I remember screaming. I didn't know if it was me or not. It didn't sound like anything a human could make but I heard it. Mumbling to me, the man knelt down. Why couldn't I remember his face? That's when I heard it. Blood froze deep withing my veins.  MA
1. Chapter 1

_I remember this place well. All too well. What was it that I was supposed to remember? Ever since that night, I've had bad feelings of this place, and I can't think of why. All of a sudden, a door slams, and it came back to me. The door slamming the same way, one of the last things I had heard. Footsteps shuffled up the stairs, and I followed them. Just like I had last time. But why? I thought I'd finally get to remember but no. It wasn't him. I watched the man rummage through files. Over and over in a paniked manner. Who was this man? When he found a folder her opened it. I recognized the girl in the picture, barely. She was too happy. Too niave. The man picked up the files and dropped them in the trash. He picked up a lighter, and the pages went up in a brilliant red and orange , if felt as if I were falling. Falling back to the night it all happened. Back to the middle of a freak-horror show._

_I remember the closet. It was cold and damp and very dark. It smelled of blood and mold. I sat in the corner, in the back. Nothing good would come of this, and I knew it all too well. Then, I heard the shuffling, and I knew it was __**that**__ man. He came over to the coset, his shadow holding something bulky. Then the door flew open. I remember screaming. I didn't know if it was me or not. It didn't sound like anything a human could make but I heard it. Mumbling to me, the man knelt down. Why couldn't I remember his face? That's when I heard it. Blood froze deep withing my veins, shattering my stone heart. _

_Run Ali. Run._


	2. Chapter 2

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned and shifted my head to the side. The beeping got louder, but I've learned to tune it out. Stressing about it wasn't going to make it stop. Stressing would never make anything stop. My eyes glazed over the room I was in. For a minute, I had no idea where it was. I thought about screaming, but nothing could come out of my throat. It took a moment to realize where I was. The hospital. Hot pain mined it's way into my head. It wasn't a dream. Memories flooded my mind. _Is it possible to drown in pain? _Before I had time to remember I pushed them away just a nurse walked into my room. I shifted up in my seat, pain stuck to my shoulder. I remembered the knife.

"Is Melissa okay?" I whispered.

"Honey, I need to take your blood pressure," she told me. She clearly was hiding something.

I nodded and handed her my arm.

"Is Melissa okay?" I repeated.

"Don't worry right now." the nurse said, avoiding my gaze.

"How is everything?" a doctor asked, flipping through my chart.

"Her systolic pressure is 123 and her diastolic pressure is 82."

The doctor sighed quietly. He looks as if he's been up all night. He nodded to the nurse and they talked quietly. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. Something about a mistake and being on the run. I looked away quickly while the doctor turned to me.

"Is everything alright?" he asked me.

"Is Melissa okay?" I asked gritting my teeth together.

"You shouldn't worry about that at the moment. Your blood pressure is in the pre-hypertension stage and you need to relax." he smiled gently at me but it only made things worse.

"Where the hell is my sister?" the beeping on my heart rate monitor beeped faster as I yelled.

The doctor opened his mouth and was interrupted.

"Ali Parker?" a man walked through the door wearing a dark blue police suit. I swallowed hard then nodded my head weakly.

"Y-yes?" I mumbled.

"I need to talk to you." the police officer looked to the doctor and the nurse. "Alone."

"Yes, sir," the nurse mumbled unhooking the IV in my arm.

As I got up, everything was spinning, and I struggled to keep my balance. When I was stable I walked away with the police officer. He brought me into an empty room where there were two more officers.

"How are you doing?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Alright." I lied.

He nodded. "You went through a lot. It's alright to be anything but alright." he told me.

I got the sense that he was trying to confuse me but I nodded any way. The man sighed and told me that a detective was here to see me. He was going to take me down to the police station where the detective was waiting for me.

My heart pounded in my ears. I nodded weakly and the officer told me to get changed and that he'd be waiting for me outside the hospital. I stumbled into my room and slammed the door shut.

I looked around at the room. Something seemed off about it, like someone tore through it to look for something. I walked around, not sure what I was looking for. The heart rate monitor was pushed over. Taking a closer look at it, I saw that it was unplugged. I sighed and stood up and walked over to a bag of clothes that was waiting for me.

A white shirt and dark blue jeans, all smeared with blood and dirt. My jeans had holes on the knee part of it and my shirt has small rips in the sleeves. I sighed again. Those were the clothes I was wearing the night I ended up in here. I shook my head free of the memories. I had to keep my head clear. At the bottom of the bag was a faded blue dress. It had a black collar and a black lining around the bottom. A deep blue satin ribbon was tied around the waist.

It was Melissa's dress. It was either this or my other clothes, so I put on her dress. "Please forgive me," I muttered knowing Melissa hated people wearing her clothes.

I flatted my straight brown hair down. I fixed the headband I was wearing behind my bangs. I stared into the bathroom mirror and shook my head. "God, I look just like her." I sighed heavily. _Where are you, Melissa? _

I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to the front of the building. Sure enough, the officer was there waiting for me. He just stared at me as I walked out.

"It was the only thing that wasn't covered in blood." I mumbled getting into the police car.

The drive felt like forever but when we finally reached the station, a detective was standing outside waiting for me.

"Ali Parker?" he asked looking at me. I nodded. "Come with me." he lead me through the station to a room in the back.

It was a cold room. Light gray in color, and had a lamp hanging above a lonely table in the middle. I knew it was an interrogation room. I took a deep breath and sat down and looked at my hands.

"What is this about?" I asked looking from detective to detective.

"Detective Miller, can you go check out the case? I've got it here with Miss Parker," detective Miller nodded and left. The other detective looked at me.

"This is about Melissa," he told me.

"What about her? Is she okay? What happened? Where is she?"

"Calm down. We're here to ask _you_ that."

"Me?" I repeated.

The detective nodded. "You were the one to call the police, yes?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yes."

"What were you doing at the house?" he asked.

"I was looking for Melissa."

"We examined your clothing before it was released back to you. It was covered in holes and blood."

"Yes, sir,"

"How did that happen?"

"Well, sir, I was climbing the fence to the neighbors yard. When I got to the top, I just fell," I looked up at him. His dark brown eyes were cold.

"In your 911 call, you mentioned that your sister was in danger."

"Yes, sir. I believed that she was."

"Really?"

"Y-yes, sir," I didn't understand what he was doing.

"You also mentioned a man. You described him pretty well, yes?"

"Yes." I nodded weakly.

"When we went inside, not only was the man you described not there, your sister wasn't either."

"You think I'm lying?" I whispered.

He shrugged and looked at me. "What do you think?"

"No!" I slammed my hand down on the table. "She was there and so was that guy! I saw them together, and she was in trouble!" anger heated in my blood, and I just stared at the detective.

He leaned back in his seat and looked at me.

"Detective Shaw, we need to speak with you." he turned around and nodded at the man in the door and excused himself.

I sat alone in the room and buried my face in my hands. "What have I done, Melissa? Why did I let you go? It's all my fault. I'm sorry!" I wiped my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Ali Parker?" I jumped. I slowly lifted my head up and looked at the detective. "We found the man you described. He's being charged with murder."

My heart sunk. "Melissa," I whispered. I looked back to the detective. "What happened to her?" I asked.

"No body has been found."

I couldn't wrap my mind around his words. _Where is she?_


	3. Chapter 3

"You're free to go," Detective Shaw told me as he handed me a tissue.

"Thank you," I whispered taking the tissue and wiping my eyes.

"Your mother is in lobby waiting for you,"

I nodded getting up. "What happens now?"

"Well, we're going to interrogate him until we find information out. In the meantime, you go home and rest and we'll call you when we find anything out."

"Thank you," it took all my strength to get a small smile out. Then I slowly made my way to the lobby.

It felt like a dream. As I walked, my eyes glazed over the people walking around. The talking came in and out of earshot but I just kept walking.

"Mom!" I ran towards the woman holding a box of tissues.

"Oh, honey, are you okay?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my head.

"I'm fine," I said as another tear slipped down my face.

"Come on, let's go home." she said kissing my head softly.

I sighed heavily and we walked out of the police station.

* * *

><p>The car ride dragged on. It was about twenty minutes before we arrived home. I took a deep breath. This would be strange without Melissa.<p>

"Do you want something to eat?" my mother asked me rinsing off some fruit.

"No, thanks. I'm just gonna change and head to sleep." I said hugging my mother goodnight.

I trudged up the stairs, my body finally getting over the shock of everything.

"Time for a good night sleep," I mumbled to myself. Or not.

Looking around my room I noticed that the window had been broken. I ran around my room frantically trying to see if anything had been missing. Nothing was missing, just added.

"What the-?"

I knelt down next to the broken glass on the floor. Melissa's necklace. I gasped. She never took it off, even in the shower. I picked it up and turned to get up. That's when I noticed something. My heart stopped and I nearly chocked on my breath. The lack of broken glass meant that my room wasn't broken in to, it was broken out of.

I tried to steady my shaking hands as I examined the gaping hole in my window. Yep. Someone definitely broke it from the inside. If that wasn't bad enough, right above the hole was a red smear. As I examined it closely, I realized it was a message.

_You'll be sorry._

"Mom!" I screamed staring at the window, my whole body shaking.

"What is it?" she asked walking in.

"Th-the window! Someone broke it and there's a message written above the hole!"

"Call the police. I'm gonna go look around." she told me calmly. I knew she was trying to put on a brave front for me. I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I think someone broke into my house! The window is broken, but I looked around and nothing seems to be missing." hot tears started pouring from my eyes.

"Alright stay calm. The police are on the way. Is anyone hurt?"

"N-no. We just got home." I looked around the and noticed the edge of our entertainment center was sticking out. I was sure that the red stuff on it was blood. Getting closer it smelled like salty rust. "Please hurry!" I whimpered out to the lady on the phone.

"They'll be here shortly. Is everything okay there?"

I sniffled and tried to act calm. "Y-yeah everything is-" I jumped. My head whipped to where the banging came from.

"It's the police. Open up!" I hung up the phone and rushed towards the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone broke in!" my mother called running down the stairs. She took some officers upstaris to my room and I stayed with the rest.

"Is everything alright?" one of the officers asked. I recognized him from the hospital.

I nodded weakly. "Um, our entertainment center is broken. I think there's blood on it also." I told him quietly, my voice quiet and trembling.

I lead him to the entertainment center and sat down on the couch to keep from throwing up.

"That's definitely blood." he said. "Owens, get me a cotton swab." he ordered one of the other officers.

He looked around then spotted something by the window. "Looks like someone broke in down here."

"What?" I asked. I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"Yeah. There's a whole bunch of glass on the floor. The hole isn't big enough for a person and it looks like who ever broke in unlocked the window."

He shinned a flashlight around the rest of the window.

"Officer Matthew's," the other officer, I'm guessing Owens, tossed a black bag to Officer Matthews. He pulled out some gloves, and Ziploc bag, and a cotton swab. He took a sample of the blood, which surprisingly wasn't dry, and shoved it in the Ziploc bag.

"Thank you," I heard my mother coming down the stairs.

"Ms. Parker, we'll have an officer watch the house tonight. We suggest you stay here, though. Just so we can find you in the morning. There's something you might want to see." Officer Owens sighed. "We'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>I sighed looking out the living room window. I felt safer with the two police cars watching over the house. I shut off the lights and made my way upstairs. I opened my closet door and changed into a pair of shorts and tee shirt and hung up Melissa's dress. I walked over to my bed and bent down next to it and pulled out a box of stuff. I reached in a grabbed a small stuffed elephant. I put the box back under my bed and crawled under the covers and snuggled with the elephant I had named Lucy when I was four.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_"Melissa! Melissa run! Fast!" Run away, Ali. Run faster! "Melissa, take my hand! Melissa!" Nothing. Nothing but darkness, thickening the dead air. Then, the blood. The slightest hint of it. At last the door swung open. The smell hit me hard. Like decaying meat rotting away while sour grease curdles around a lifeless body. Peering in the darkness, a faint movement triggers his eyes to settle on one thing. Move, Ali! Melissa needs you! Jerking towards the only safe place. The neighbors fence, never noticing the barbed wire at the top until it was too late. More blood, nothing as intense as before. But still enough to get that sicking feeling. One last look back, at those cold, dark, black eyes._

My body jerked up. Lucy's eyes stared up at me. Breathing heavy, I cliched the elephant close to my chest. Rain began pounding on my window and the pieces of wood I placed over the hole. I sighed and held Lucy more firmly, and got up. I looked around my room again. It was the fifth time doing so. I grabbed the flashlight I kept next to my bed and shinned it in the corners of my room and walked around it.

The light caught onto something sparkly. I walked over to my bureau and picked up Melissa's necklace. It was the one I bought her for her birthday when we were seven. I saved up all my money to buy it for her and she never took it off. I clutched it in my free hand and made my way to my closet. I grabbed her dress and stepped out of my room and into hers.

I hung up her dress and put her necklace with the rest of her jewelry. I looked around at her room with the flashlight to see if anything had been broken or taken. Nothing seemed to be missing. I sat on her bed and looked at Lucy.

"What have we fallen into?" I asked her. I looked around and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. It was amazing how much we could look a like. We weren't twins, as I was born four months after her, but we acted like them. We wore our hair the same way, and for a while we dressed alike. Now, her style is more flashy and she can't live without makeup, while I dressed more casual and wore little to no makeup.

The rain came down harder. And I couldn't push these memories down. All my strength was gone.

_"Melissa! I'm scared," I whispered as I crawled into her bed with Lucy in my arms. _

_"Don't be. It's just thunder." she smiled warmly at me._

_"But it's so loud, and mean."_

_"It's not so scary when you know what it is." she puffed out her chest proudly. _

_"What is it?"_

_"It's music."_

_"Music?"_

_"Yes. Music for the angels. Do you remember when we were little and grandma and grandpa used to play music in the middle of the night? And when we went downstairs, they'd be dancing and singing in the kitchen. They'd offer us some cocoa and cookies and we'd dance together? That's what thunder is. The rain is the singing and the thunder is the drum beat."_

_"Oh, I get it." I grinned._

_"Come on." Melissa grabbed my hands and we danced in the moonlight._

Music. A pretty clever thing for an eight year old to come up with at one in the morning. I sighed.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's get back to bed." I left Melissa's room and tried to fall into a light, and dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ali, wake up." my mother said gently, as she came over to sit on my bed.<p>

I groaned and rolled over.

"Lucy? I didn't think you still had this." she picked up the stuffed elephant and looked at it.

"I kept her hidden in a 'box of things to hide' box." I grinned and took the elephant back.

"Box of things to hide?"

"Some childhood things you just can't get rid of." I put Lucy snug under the covers and left the room.

"What do you want for breakfast?" my mother asked as I entered the kitchen. "I can make some fried eggs and toast?"

"Sure," I said sitting at the island. "What time are we going to the police station?"

"Eight-thirty."

"What time is it now?"

"Seven,"

I sighed._ I hope they found something about her. _

"Maybe I shouldn't go on my business trip." my mother sighed.

"No, mom, you've been talking about going to Chicago for months. Go. I'll be fine here."

"You sure?"

"Yes. With all the cops here. Don't worry. Everything is gonna be fine." I forced a smile.

"Alright. I'll get packing. I'll be leaving at four-thirty in the morning."

"Alright."

After forcing down my breakfast I ran up to my room and got dressed. Putting on light pink sweatpants, a white tee, and a matching sweater, I was ready to face whoever the hell stole my sister.

* * *

><p>"Miss Parker. Do you know anyone by the name of Colby Davis?" I shook my head.<p>

The officer sighed and threw a file down on the table.

_Colby...Colby...Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"Sir?"

The Officer stooped and looked back at me.

"I know a Brett Colby." I said looking at him.

"Brett?"

"Yes, sir. He knew my sister."

The Officer looked at me and then said, "Come with me."

I nodded and got up and followed the officer.

"Is this the guy?" he asked leading me into a room. I looked through the window while a detective interrogated a guy.

"That's him." I gasped. "That's the man from the other night."

"Thank you." Officer Matthews ran into the interrogation room. I saw them arguing and Brett shaking his head. I balled up my fists and stormed into the room.

"I didn't hurt nobody." Brett said.

"Liar!" I screamed. "What did you do to my sister!"

"Melissa?" I heard him mumble.

"Where is she what did you do to her!"

"Calm down," Officer Matthews grabbed my waist and dragged me out of the room.

"He did it! He kidnapped her and possibly murdered her! It was him!"

"We don't know that."

"Doesn't anyone realize, I was there? I was there when she was taken and I was there when she was found!"

"If that's true, then how come you didn't end up like Melissa?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. _This is not happening._

I stormed out of the police station and called a cab back home.

* * *

><p>After changing into my pajamas, I walked into Melissa's room with Lucy. I looked through her closet and at all her other stuff. Something about Brett's reaction hit me. Before I knew what I was doing, the phone rang. I debated on picking up, and decided it was best to do so.<p>

"Hello?"

"Debra?"

"No. This is Ali. My mother isn't home. Who is this?"

"Detective Simmons. I have some news about the blood that was found at your home."

"You know who's it is?"

"It's Melissa's blood."


	5. Chapter 5

My head began to spin. "H-how can it be Melissa's blood? She's still missing?" I questioned the woman.

"Blood tests don't lie. I'm sorry,"

"O-Okay so what does this mean? She's alive right?"

"I don't think so,"

"What do you mean?"

"Detectives were investigating the house and there's too much blood for anyone to survive."

"But, but does that mean it's Melissa's blood?" I swallowed hard and forced the tears back.

"Look, I'm sorry about your sister, Ali. But I need to discuss this with your mother."

"But why?"

"Your a minor. We have to talk about this with your mother."

"I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, and I want to know what the hell happened to my sister!" I gritted my teeth together and listened.

The woman was silent for a while and after what felt like forever she said, "I'm sorry. I can't help you." then she hung up.

I threw my phone against the wall. I couldn't honestly believe the way the police system worked. I sighed and turned to Lucy.

"I'm gonna find out what happened to her." I said picking up the stuffed elephant. "No matter what."

I sighed and decided to do an experiment. I opened Melissa's closet and looked through it. I grabbed her jeans, boots, and her blouse. After putting them on I grabbed her makeup kit and headed into the bathroom.

"What do you think?" I asked Lucy looking in Melissa's full length mirror. "I look just like her," I groaned and collapsed on the bed. "I know what I have to do to find her."

I took one last look at myself in the mirror. _This might actually work. _I took off her clothes and her makeup and snuck back into my room, then changed back into my pajamas. I knew tomorrow would be one heck of a day.

I didn't sleep until about three-thirty. At nine I woke up and walked into the kitchen. On the counter there was a note.

Left already. There's money in the jar on top of the fridge. Love you.

I sighed as I threw away the note. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch to watch tv. The second I finished my breakfast, I knew that my day had to begin. I ran up to Melissa's room and searched through her closet until I found her Yoga clothes and Yoga bag. I stuffed her black ankle boots, navy blue pencil skirt, and white halter top into the bag.

I put on her Yoga clothes and sat down at her computer. Her whole life was on her computer due to the fact she could never remember anything, even if it bit her in the face. I downloaded all her information onto my phone and grabbed her spare set of car keys out of the drawer and put on her necklace.

"Wish me luck, Lucy." I sighed and put on her pair of Shutter Shade sunglasses and walked out the door.

"Melissa!" I heard as I pulled the silver convertible into the parking lot. "Where have you been these past couple of days?"

"Sorry, Lexi. I've been a little sick." I pushed the sunglasses to the top of my head.

"You look different," Lexi said as I turned of the ignition. I stepped out of the car and nearly tripped in her three inch heels.

"I'm trying for a more natural look," I shrugged avoiding her gaze.

"Looks nice." she smiled and linked her arm through mine and we walked into the Yoga studio.

I stood in the parking lot after the class. Forty-five minutes and no one knew I wasn't Melissa. But the day wasn't over yet and I knew I had a lot of work ahead of me. I looked through my phone and tried to find the address for where she worked. Making my way to her car, I noticed someone was staring at me. Before I could get to the car, he was right behind me.

"So your back?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed not fully understanding him.

"Thought you'd be gone for good."

"Well I'm right here." I clamped my mouth shut to keep him from noticing how irritated I was getting.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me."

Before I could answer, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a building.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" he snapped pulling me with him.

After a while, I stopped struggling. It felt like he'd never let go. Then suddenly, he pushed me into a room.

"This the bitch?" a woman asked from behind an exercise machine. She looked to be in her twenties and I had no idea how she was relevant to Melissa.

"You need to learn to keep your stupid mouth shut." she circled me as I shifted on the floor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I stared up at her cold eyes.

"I heard you were going to the press with this story. Too bad you wont ever make it."

"Here's the rope you wanted, Lia." I heard a mans voice.

When I turned I was shocked at what I saw. Those cold, black eyes. I remember them from that night. I let out a gasp and clamped my mouth shut. He looked over at me then narrowed his eyes. I knew he was surprised at how I was here, but it seemed he didn't remember who I was, or was trying to be.

"We got twenty minutes until Jared gets here." he told Lia, who scoffed.

"Don't worry, sweetie. This will all be over soon," Lia said looking at me.

I heard footsteps behind me. Before I knew it, something cold touched the back of my head. I felt a sharp pain then my view slowly turned black. I heard what sounded like a gunshot, then their footsteps faded.


	6. Chapter 6

_Run Ali. Run._

_Why can't I remember what happened next? I stood in the doorway of the room with the closet. I stared around at it. I wasn't afraid anymore. It was all over for me. But for Ali and the Dame's, it was all just beginning. _

_It was like a cycle. One thing would happen, triggering the next, and eventually it'd come back to the beginning and start all over. Like a feud running deeper than that of the Capulet's and Montegues. A viscous cycle that was drawing an end that was both vile, and deadly. And I knew that with me, this was the beginning of the end. But what was I supposed to remember? Instantly, like a dream-turned nightmare, I relived it once more._

_"Where is it?"_

_"I-I don't know!" I huddled in the corner of the closet, hugging my frozen body towards myself._

_"Liar!" the man slapped me across the face._

_I lay sprawled out on the floor, hot tears caressing my face._

_"I'm only gonna ask this one last time." she spat. "Where is it?"_

_"I don't know! Honest! I've never known!"_

_The bulky shadow began to move. The silver blade caught onto the light from behind the man. He reached up his hand, far above my head. All of a sudden it came crashing down. I felt hot pain in the side of my face followed by a cooling feeling. Blood dripped down my face, and again, I couldn't tell if it was me who was screaming. Nothing made sense to me. _

_I snapped out of it. The closet was gone. The man was gone. And I was alone in the night again. I couldn't remember his face. I never really knew him, nor had I met him. But I knew he was dangerous. And if Ali isn't careful, fate will fail. And so will she._

_If only I knew his name..._


End file.
